


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Hardycest
Genre: Gay Sex, Other, Warning:There is slight abuse, incest between brothers, relationship between males, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger and Love are very close...... But, they are so lucky.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



> I'm new here so please go easy on me. You read the tags and stuff so you know what to expect. This hasn't been properly edited, so there will be grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Matt Hardy is having a bad day.

Okay, a shitty day.  

His boss put him on seven week vacation with no pay.

And he got kicked out of his house. 

And his new boyfriend(his brother, Jeff) won't shut up about how he forgot Valentine's Day.

Yeah, luck is not on his side. And here we are, two hours after.

~

"Fuck!!!! Goddammit goddammit goddammit!!!" Matt punches a wall as he reads the messages from his boss. He could have at least fired him in person. Then again, Matt probably would have punched him in the face. So, yeah.

 

"Hey, uh, Matt, just calm down." (Jeff!!!! Queer…. But your my queer)

 

"Uh huh. The fuck ever, Jeff. Go suck a dick somewhere." (Rude, much?)

 

"You know what, I'm leavin'."

 

"Jeff, it was Valentine's Day!!! Not your fucking birthday!!!!!"

 

"I don't care what day it was!!! I'm leaving!!!!

Just as he turns, his arm is grabbed roughly and twisted around his back.

"Ow!! Ow!!! Fuck, knock it off!!"

His brother only adds more pressure, seizing his junior's movement. Tears well up from the pain Matt causes and he struggles against his sibling in vain. "Ya can't leave me, Jeff. 'Cuz I'll fuckin' end you." (Are you a murderer?!?!)

 

"Okay, okay, I'll stay, just stop!!!!," He sobs out and finally Matt lets go. (Aaawww! Poor Jeffy….)

"If ya didn't struggle……",He trails off, tracing his fingers across his brother's chest. Jeff squirms away from the touch and his senior growls. "Don't touch me, Matty." (Matt is a rapist!!!!!)

 

"Why? Scared?" He reaches a nipple and pinches it, twisting roughly. 

 

"Ow! Ow!!! Matty, stop!!!"

 

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a baby." He licks a stripe up across Jeff's face, earning a gasp of protest.

 

"Matty, please.."

 

"Please, what?"

 

He pushes his brother down to the floor and bites his neck and breaks the skin. He admires the bloody mess he leaves and sits the high flier up. "Matt, what are you doing?"

He pulls down Jeff's pants, letting them pool around his ankles, along with his boxers. He grips the flaccid cock and strokes it, making it harden quickly. His junior mewls at this, yet bucks up towards the touches.

"Like it, Jeff?"

 

"N-no. Stop-i don't like-ah- this."

He grips the enigma's rainbow hair and tips his head towards him, "You are such a slutty liar. I know you like it."

He strokes faster until his brother meets his release with a harsh and ragged sob. "My turn now, Jeff."

His younger only whimpers and turns away before he is forced up and then onto his knees. He whimpers at the bulge in the front of Matt's pants and watches his brother palm his cock.

Matt unzips his fly and pulls his hard member out, pressing it towards his brothers trembling lips. 

Jeff gasps and crawls backwards, failing slightly, as his pants and boxers slow him down.

Just as his mouth opens, Matt forces himself in and cuts Jeff off in the process. Jeff gags around it and sighs in relief as Matt pulls out. His relief is shattered, however, when Matt picks up a pill bottle and takes one little capsule out. He walks back to Jeff and forces his mouth open, "Eat it."

"N-no."

Matt sighs heavily and punches his brother in the stomach. Jeff groans and sputters, giving Matt the chance to pop in the pill. "Swallow. Now."

Hot tears stream down Jeff's face and he swallows. "Good boy."

Two minutes later everything faded to black.

~

"Wakey, wakey, love. Breakfast time."

Jeff shudders in life terror at his brother and immediately attempts to leave the bed he is laying on, only to realize he's handcuffed to the bedposts. 'Nonononononono'

"What are you doing, silly? Come on, eat. We gotta catch our flight."

Jeff whimpers and sits up slowly. "Y-you want me to eat? Not gonna hurt me?" He also flushes, embarrassed by the stammer he has at the moment.

"Course not, silly. What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing."

They eat in silence and Matt cleans up. He un-cuffs Jeff and orders him to pack. 

\-----O.o-----

"Hey, Matty? Where are we going?" He looks at his brother while the raven focuses on the road. 

"To the next show.          

Stupid."

Jeff was about to retort, when he realized and remembered, that Matt would beat him for it.

"I-uh- don't mean to bother you, but, where is that?"

 

Matt angrily sighs from the front and stops sharply in a parking lot of some abandoned building, strangely secluded from the public eye. After parking the large van, Matt crawls into the backseat and straddles his brother. 

Jeff shudders and swallows a petrified scream. "M-matty, what are ya doing?"

 

He gets no answer as his pants,(the only thing he's wearing) are pulled down and twisted so he can't move too much.

He stills when a hand whispers across his flaccid member, giving it life. The cold air hits him hard, but, despite that, he feels like he's burning. "M-matty? Oh, god!! Please don't rape me!!!" 

Matt stops at that and looks his spaghetti haired brother in the eyes. After a couple seconds of tense silence his eyes lighten up and he grins, "Hon, it ain't rape if we're datin'. And it hurts; that you think I'd hurt or even _rape_ you."

 

 

Matt wraps a strong hand around the now hard cock, and pumps it, causing his younger brother to buck his hips feverishly, and mewl like he's on fire. He stops and Jeff whines up at him, then receives a backhand from the Master of Mattitude. "Silence, Jeff."

 

He shuffles down, lining his face up with the spot separating his pet's entrance from his cock. He pokes it gently and massages it, eliciting delicious moans from his junior. He then licks the perineum and laps at the saliva he leaves behind. " _Agh_ \- Matty- sto- _haa_ \- opp please." 

 

"No, pet. I give the orders. You receive them."

He continues licking the sensitively sweet spot, his brother bucking his hips erratically. 

He then crawls back up and runs his hands across the smooth chest, whines coming from his brother's mouth.

 

" _Agh!_ Matt!! Stop!! This- _hah!_ -this is wro-ong!! You can't keep doing this!!!"

"Jeff." Matt stares at him very seriously, obsidian eyes boring into his very soul. "You are incredibly hard right now. Does that seem wrong to you?" Jeff stammers a bit and looks down, away from his brother's face, reddening at the statement. Matt grips his chin roughly and forces him to look up at him. "It's right, isn't it? So is this." Matt leans down and takes an erect nipple into his mouth, sucking sweetly.  

 

Jeff squeals happily and bucks his hips against his big brother's torso getting lost in a huge haze of lust."Feel good, hon?"

Jeff only moans and giggles in response, loving the sensation.

He reaches down and grabs himself, steadily pumping and Matt stops him after a minute. "Matt, whyyyyy," Jeff whines at him and Matt only bites the pink nub between his teeth. He then answers, "I want you to come while I'm inside you."

 

                               "Oh, Matty!! You promise not to hurt me?"

  "As long as the only word coming from you is 'harder', then, yeah. And, I already said; I'm NOT and I never will hurt you."

             Jeff grins and wiggles around, trying to get closer to his lover. "Hey, Matt? Can ya untie me?"

"How do I know you won't run away?" He says this while smirking impishly.

 

"I won't! Honest!" Jeff looks up at him and Matt can't help but sigh, at how cute his baby brother is. "Fine."

He unties his sweetness and kisses the bruised wrists. "I'm sorry, baby."

 

"It's okay Matt. I love you."

"Love ya too."

He pulls lube from his bag in the corner, and lathers his hands with the thick and gel like substance. Then, he rubs it on Jeff's thighs and entrance. Jeff reddens and looks away, embarrassed by his body's willing, yet perverted actions. 

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart." He slowly inserts a finger into his brother's entrance, scissoring around to stretch him out. Jeff cringed at the uncomfortable tightness in his rear, but, ignored it. The pain slowly withered- the lube working- and pleasure exploded on his flushed features. And Matt adds two more fingers. To slowly stretch his brother.

"You're beautiful… Can't wait to be inside of you…"

"And I can't wait to feel you…. Pumping....in and out……deep…inside of me."

He pulls his previously added fingers out and lines himself up with his brother's ass. He eases in, slowly, inch by painstaking inch, until he is finally completely seated inside his brother's tight channel.

'Fuck, Matty… So big…. So deep… all….inside me……." 

"That's right, Jeffy. Are you ready, yet?"

His brother nods and Matt slowly thrusts in and out, angling himself so he hits Jeff's prostate gland. 

"Oh, fuck, Jeff.…. You're perfect."

He begins a slow rhythm until Jeff pulls him into a kiss, bringing him even deeper inside. They pull apart and Matt continues thrusting, playing with Jeff's nipples at the same time. Jeff wraps an arm around Matt's neck and pulls him deeper inside. He uses his other hand to grab his leaking cock and pump it up and down. "Shit, Matt, I'm so close!!"

"Come for me baby brother."

And he does. All over the both of them. Spurts and spurts of his creamy goo spray the both of them. And so soon after, the tight heat of his brother drives Matt over the edge. He comes deep inside his one and only love. "Fuck, I love you, Jeff!!" Jeff shudders at the full sensation inside of him. It makes him come again. Matt collapses partially and instead, rolls over and grabs the hardcore superstar's chin in his hands, for a deep, sweet and loving kiss. After they part, Matt looks Jeff in the eyes and mutters six words before falling into a dreamless slumber.

"Damn, I'm the luckiest man alive." Jeff smiles and nuzzles into his big brothers chest before whispering back, "And so am I. We're both so damn lucky." 

~fin~

A/N: Read and review pleez!!!

Jeffmuse:Please!!! If not, she'll kill me!!!

Mattmuse: Please!!!!!! We're begging you!!!!

A/N: it's your choice…..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it. Please comment or leave a kudos!


End file.
